Hate or Forgiveness
by P9jjs34
Summary: Anna is a host for a soul called Flower. Flower is not able to take over her body and is pushed in the back of Anna's head. Anna hates Flower but when she meets group of humans who live with souls. She must make the most important decision in her life.
1. Comforting

**These is my first story so please be nice. Rated T just in case**

Do you want it in a bag?" The parasite asked me pointing to the cartoon of milk on the counter.

"No," I said smiling at her. Her host was pretty, red curly hair and large blue eyes with a faint shimmer of silver just like mine.

"Thanks for coming to Byers', Dew Drops," She handed me the milk smiling at the stupid name I came up with.

_Hey, not all soul names are stupid, _Flower told me weakly I am surprised she is still there.

_I'm not that weak, _She protested _if you haven't noticed I am still here. _

I turned all my anger on her and felt her shiver. I immediately felt horrible. Why I did I didn't know her species wiped out all the humans including my family.

_We did it for a reason _She spoke defending her parasites.

I took the milk and walked up to my car keeping the milk in the passenger seat. I started the engine and the radio blasted on. The singers were the same but the songs were about taking over Earth. I closed the radio in anger. If souls were so perfect believed in peace why did they erase all the humans?

_You were dangerous and we are used to peace but I guess that is wrong _Flowers admitted and sighed,

I drove to my apartment kept the milk in the fridge and sat by the computer and checked my email. 1 new message it was from my Comforter a counselor we called them in school:

Flowers Dancing Beneath the Stars,

I am truly sorry but we cannot meet this Monday for important reasons. Lets reschedule does Friday next week work.

Around 5:00. Remember I am very sorry.

Your Comforter

_Yes _I thought jumping out of my chair. Those meeting really bothered me. I had to sit in a chair with a worm her host was middle aged, she asked all kinds of questions like How did you sleep last night? Mostly I looked at the buildings behind her while Flower tried to listen, I answered her back:

Comforter

Friday seems fine. Don't worry I am busy Monday anyway

Flower

I woke up from a quiet knock on the door, I groaned as I got up from the bed the dial clock read 7:45 who could be at the door this early. I stretched and opened the door I looked down and saw one of my over friendly neighbors. I struggled to remember her name something with a R. The only soul in the building who kept her hosts name. Reneta, Rhiannon, Rachel or maybe Ruth

_Rose _Flower reminded me she paid attention to all names

I quickly put a fake smile on my lips and opened the door wider to let her in.

"Hey Rose, come on in." I gestured her to come and she removed her shoes and came inside."

"I am so sorry I woke you up," She said apologetically after look a good look at me

"Its fine," I lied Flowers reminded me of my manners, "Would like something to drink hot chocolate or tea?"

"Hot chocolate please," She said taking of her oversized coat and hanging it on a hook.

I nodded and went to the kitchen, Rose followed me. I took a package of Peppermint hot chocolate and put it in a mug of hot water and stirred gently. I handed her the cup and we sat on the couch.

"So what's up?" I asked her and her lip quivered and her eyes became watery.

"You know my partner Harry," she whispered and waited till I nodded, "He's a painter and so he loves the desert and all the animals. So he decides to go to Arizona and I was invited to go along but who will watch the house. He just got on a plane two days ago and of course reached by now. He never called me though and I am so worried,"

Rose's voice was breaking and a big tear was running down her cheek.

_Hug her_ Flower urged me she even got my hands to move a little, that's when I realized how strong she was getting.

_Eew gross _I told her I was revolted. Not only because of that but what if she could gain control of me ever. I would be pushed back in the corner of my head and all my secrets would come out.

"What if humans got to him there so wild it wouldn't hurt to kill another one," Rose was sobbing clutching the cup in her tightened hands

"Wait what humans?" What she said made me very curious

"There is said to be a whole coven of them somewhere, "She shivered "They take souls from houses everywhere. The ones taken never come back."

"Don't worry he will come back and call the hotel he is going to '' I told her and we became silent well she kept sobbing.

I felt awkward so I turned on the TV. We watched a show with two souls falling in love. Then Rose got up.  
"I guess its time for me to go, but thanks Flower," She said getting her coat.

"Well, bye," I said and let her out.

_You should be friendlier she might think something's wrong with us_ Flower said and again I noticed how strong she was getting. If I talked to her and became her friend then she could take over me when I didn't except it. These souls are unpredictable.

_I wouldn't do that _Flower murmured I forgot to block my thoughts

_Ugh_ I groaned and pushed her in the back of my head. I made pact with myself not talk to her. These parasites might have taken over my family but they wouldn't take over me.


	2. Calling

**This my second chapter. Thanks for the comments :) **

**I do not own this characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

My Calling was something that sent shivers down my spine - Seeker. Flower had wanted to be a seeker even though most souls persuaded her to become a Healer.

This was her 3rd planet and they thought she wouldn't be strong enough apparently they were right. What seeker can't even control their host?

_Its not my fault I got a defect_ive _host, Flower_ defended herself.

_Ha whatever you say,_ I laughed then my mood became depressed again I didn't want to turn in humans but if I changed my mind they would know something was wrong. Flower was the most stubborn soul ever. They had given Flower 3 months to get used to her host. 3 months were up. I got a phone call from one of the head seekers.

"Hi this is Flower," I repeated the memorized line once I actually said "Hello this is Anna".

"I'm Sun Glittering on Water," A deep male voice said, "the head seeker of Nevada. Your calling is Seeker?"

"Yes," I said when I really wanted to say was "Hell, no".

"I am glad you're still interested in that job," He replied and actually sounded happy. "We are having a meeting including you and 5 other seekers,"

"Around, what time?" I asked hopefully next month. Please, please, please.

"Next Tuesday at 11:00am to 3:00pm," He informed me "I will send you the address by e-mail. Does everything work out?"

"Yes," I want to say no but my Comforter knows everywhere I go.

"You will be a pleasure to have."

Then I heard a click as he hung up. That night I couldn't sleep thinking about all the humans I might betray.

**Wanda POV**

While I was doing my usual chores - washing mirrors, doing dishes or kneading bread - Jared asked me if I would like to join him on a raid.

"Hey Wanda!" He yelled, from across the kitchen, he was panting "We've been looking for you everywhere,"

Where else would I be other then the kitchen or new river room? I looked up to see Mel, also panting. They crossed the kitchen in a minute when my puny body would have taken longer.

"Okay, so Brandt and Andy want to take more souls and it's been almost six months since the last ones," Jared sounded very excited.

"Jared and I have put together a raid, defiantly you, and me, Jared and Ian. If Sunny and Kyle go it would be better." Melanie said when she stopped panting.

"What about Lily?" I asked them, she seemed over Wes's death plus she needed to do things.

"So if Sunny and Kyle don't come then Lily can come right?" Mel double checked with Jared and he nodded.

"I'll ask Kyle if Sunny and he would like to go," Jared told me and then ran off to find them, but Mel stayed with me.

"So you ask Ian ok," Mel said and I nodded and she left running the same direction as Jared. I felt jealous as I saw how fast she was.

After I finished my chores I went to look for Ian and I ran into Kyle and Sunny. Kyle was talking to her in the softest voice I heard him talk to anyone. Sunny was nodding and tears streamed down her face, she was clutching Kyle's forearm not letting go.

"Sunny," I yelled her name and she quickly brushed the tears away with back of her hand. "What's wrong?"

I ran to her and put my arm around her shoulder. You could tell she was trying to stop her tears from coming.

"Nnothing," She stuttered and stared at Kyle. Maybe he hurt her feelings or something. I didn't want to be nosey so I quickly changed the subject.

"Do you know where Ian is?" I asked them and Kyle nodded.

"He's in your room," Kyle had a big grin on and Sunny was smiling softly.

"Thanks," I said to Kyle and his grin got wider.

I ran to our cave and Ian was sitting on the bed waiting for me. He looked anxious and uncomfortable.

"Hey," I said and sat next to him and put his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately.

"So, how was your day?" He asked me and looked like there was more he wanted to say.

"The same," I said and I felt jealousy build up in my throat again and I sighed. "Oh Ian, Jared, Mel, and me are going on a raid to find more souls. Either Kyle and Sunny or Lily is coming. So do you wanna come?"

"Wherever you go, I go," Ian whispered in my ear and we began to kiss again.

**Sorry for the short chapter. **


	3. Love

**Ian POV **

"I bet she blushed purple," Kyle said right when I came up to him. "She said yes, right?"

"No I didn't ask her yet," I sighed, I was such a coward.

"You chickened out didn't you? Ha ha!" Kyle was laughing and I wanted to punch him in his already crooked nose.

"It's not funny, you're supposed to be helping me and not laughing," My voice was disgusted; leave it to my brother to laugh at my very crisis problem.

"Fine," He finally stopped laughing. "Ok so you love her right?"

"Of course," I was getting impatient; of course, I love her more then everything.

"Does she love you?" His voice was very serious.

"I am pretty sure," She always says I love you to me.

"Do you want to be together the rest of your lives?" He asked he was more serious then I usually ever see him and I wished for my fun loving brother.

"Yup," I wouldn't want it any other way now it would be the both of us nobody in the way.

"Then what are you waiting for marry her!" He exclaimed then we both saw Wanda and Sunny come over.

I put my arm around her waist and she put her head on my chest. Kyle was raising his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

In the pocket of my jeans I felt the slender band of the ring. I would ask her but it would have to be at a special time.

**Wanda POV **

I scrubbed the mirror make sure there was no dirt. There now I could see my face. I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder I spun and I saw Sunny's small tearful face. I pulled her into a hug and felt hot tears melting on my shirt. I patted her back and she pulled her face away.

"Sunny what's wrong?" I asked talking as softly as I could and I gently stroked her hair.

" I ddon't think tthat I am helping," She stammered and waited till she calmed down to talk again. "You do so much wwork and I just follow Kyle around."

"Sunny, its okay nobody is mad at you for that," I comforted her, her eyes were red.

"Sharon is," Her voice shook and more tears fell.

"Listen Sunny, Sharon er doesn't have anything uh against you," I struggled to find an explanation. "She is just angry and she will - like us soon,"

I was used to Sharon's murderous scowls and her furious voice when talking to Doc about saving the souls. Sunny wasn't though, she hasn't been in the caves as long as I have and hasn't suffered any mistreatment.

"That's not all. Is there any way I can help you, Wanda," She pleaded, I didn't need help with washing mirror, but there is that raid. Hmm, I wouldn't hurt to ask her though I already know the answer.

"Well, Jared. Melanie, Ian and I are going on a raid," Her eyes were wide with shock but I continued. "So maybe- you don't have to - come with us? With Kyle?"

"I know Kyle's dying to go on a raid," She said and I could tell she was arguing with herself. "If Kyle's happy I'm happy, right."

"So you want to come?" I asked my voice was hopeful, "I mean we will all be safe."

"Okay," She sighed and then she brightened "I'll go tell Kyle!"

Then she rushed out of the room. We would have to take two cars, Jared, Ian and I would go get bodies -Sunny would freak out- Kyle, Mel and Sunny will get food, clothes and toiletries from the stores. I would be perfect.

**Anna POV**

Right when I open the door to get the mail, there's a large cardboard box on my doorstep. I bent to pick it up but it wouldn't move. What was in here, anyway? I lug it inside falling twice in the process, most of the souls have gone to work already or they would rush out their door to help me. I took scissors and stabbed the tape. Finally I ripped open the box; inside there was a black suit with a white collar wrapped in plastic. I tried it on and, wow, I looked so stupid and there was badge pinned on: SEEKER. Was I supposed to wear this to the meeting or was I supposed to track down humans without them knowing I was a seeker? There was more in the box a bunch of soul medicines: Heal Wake, No-Pain and Cool. There was also a letter about how thankful they were of me to join the Seekers. There was a scalpel and a gun with bullets. Inside of me Flower shuddered.

_Oh please, it's your species gunning down humans, I_ reminded her and she had nothing to say to that. Four more days till the dumb meeting. I got the address printed out and it was under a magnet on the fridge. Flower was the one reminded me to get ready. I went to get the mail and the headline on the newspaper was probably the worst thing that happened for the souls: **SEEKER MISSING FIVE WEEKS IN DESERT**. That could happen to me and then I would be with the group of humans. Hope went through my whole body till I finally realized, I may not have lost myself to Flower but with my neck and eyes nobody would believe me. I hated that silver sheen in my eyes it's like a reminder to me. When I reached back to casually touch the back of my neck, I felt the raised line. Always tears came to my eyes.

**Sorry that the Sunny and Kyle thing wasn't very exciting. **


	4. Bored

**Kyle POV**

"Kyle?" Sunny asked in her usual small tentative voice, I look over and her face is tearstained and her eyes are big and red.

"Yeah," I said gently and put the shovel down. Sometimes the smallest things can make her burst out crying.

"Would you like to go on a raid," I could feel my mouth pop wide open "with Jared, Kyle, Ian, Mel, Wanda and I?"

"YES!" I practically screamed and people began to stare at us. Sunny's face got much happier when she saw I excited I was.

"Wait, Sunny," I held both her tiny shoulders in my huge hands. "Are you sure you want to come? Cause I know how raids kinda freak you out."

"Of course Kyle," Her voice was determined and her chin stuck out and she reminded me how stubborn Jodi was. _Was. _Pain went through my chest like a knife."I feel like I'm not doing anything at all, like I don't belong, Kyle,"

I put my arm around her shoulders and she put her face in my chest. "Of course you belong Sunny, you know that,"

"Well anyway I promised I would help Wanda, so I will see you later, Okay," Sunny said and she skipped through the tunnel.

**Jamie POV**

"Can I go, can I go, please?" I pleaded jumping up and down. Maybe they would agree this time.

"No!" Mel and Jared told me at the same time and continued to whisper to each other.

"You know I'm not a kid any more, Mel," I protested, this was so unfair I'm almost 15 already. "Even Wanda said, I was older then her and more mature."

"You're a kid till you are at least 17," Jared told me at the same time Mel said tiredly "Listen Jamie, right now there's no time for that. This raid is different, okay. You can come next time,"

I grumbled and left the room. I wished there was someone here my age or at least close. Isaiah was annoying and Freedom was too small. I wasn't a grown-up or a kid something in the middle and it sucked. Ian was with Wanda, Kyle with Sunny (Not that I would want to hang out with him) and Melanie was with Jared, of course. I used to talk to Wes, but I couldn't and Lily was really emotional if you brought up anything about him. Maybe I can go find her and talk to her she must be in the fields. I went through the rock tunnel moving my hand along the rough wall. When I finally reached the fields, the sun was barely streaming through the skylights. I spotted Lily from all the others and called to her. She looked around and saw me and dropped her gloves and came over.

"Hey Jamie," She grinned at me and the sun glinted of her teeth. "What do ya need?"

"Nothing," I smiled back. "I was just thinking maybe I could talk to you."

"Of course," She said softly and sat down and I did to.

"Was it hard for you, you know, being a teenager? Or is it just me?" I asked folding my arms looking at my feet.

"Of course!" She exclaimed and laughed, I felt so embarrassed. "School, bullies, teachers, parents everything,"

"Well did you ever feel like you don't get to do anything?" My cheeks had finally turned back to their normal tan color.

"Lots of times, like my father was soo strict his first rule was: NO dating till your 16." She laughed at the memory, but her face also looked hurt. "That doesn't mean I actually listened to him,"

"I could never do anything behind Melanie's and Jared's back. You had so easy." I grumbled and looked at her dark, amused eyes with my shameful ones.

"There are no secrets here, are they?" She agreed and patted my arm, "I have to get back to work or your Uncle Jeb's gonna have a fit, but Jamie if I made it being a teenager so can you,"

_Yeah right, _I thought

**Anna POV**

I gently brought back the petals of the red rose and inhaled. God, it smelled so good almost like home. Wherever that was. Flower was not impressed, to her the rose and the flowers she has experienced is like comparing a cardboard box to a mansion. I finally remember why it smelt so familiar. It was from when I was little. A blurry memory, instead of disappearing it was buried in my head with all the other ones.

_The car door always made a weird noise when it was opened, but today I didn't even notice the sound. I was struck by the beauty of our new house. Not the exactly the house, but the garden surrounding it, a circle in the middle made of hard stone. A thin circle of tulips all yellow, then stone, daises, stone, lilac, stone and multi colored roses. Emma jumped out of the car and raced to the garden, her auburn pigtails flying behind her. I ran out to while my parents brought our suitcases to the doorstep. Alex was gurgling and cooing as he carefully touched the petals of the flowers. _

"_Anna, Emma and Alex come and look at the house!" My mother yelled in excitement, and I quickly picked up my brother and ran toward the house. We all stopped in amazement, the house was huge compared to our little one. My mother was fingering the long baby blue curtains that hung over the window. _

"_Mama, it's so big!" I exclaimed and put Alex down where he went and clung to Mama's shirt. _

"_I know, now you kids go out while we move in stuff, Kay," She said and pointed to the moving van that had just reached._

_We ran out again and went to the rose. Emma picked a big white one and put it in my hair._

"_Pretty," She smiled and pet my hair. _

_I took the flower out and smelt it. It smelt so sweet. Home._

Large tears were in my rose, now. Sometimes I wish I could go back to when everything was normal.

**Raindrops Falling POV**

It's been six weeks since the Seeker disappeared. Six _damn_ weeks! Then suddenly I calmed down, I was a soul and shouldn't lose my temper. It was hard though, since my host had been very hot tempered and was keen to swearing. I feel extremely guilty know, I liked the seeker, but she was a bit annoying. She was always telling me how to do my job. I pushed my glasses up a bit trying to see anything suspicious about the picture. Here were the clues: the Seeker was trying to find a missing soul Wanderer, she rented a helicopter, she searched in Arizona, she looked for humans, a nest of them, and Melanie, Jared and Jamie were the names she found. Dark hair and hazel eyes were the only description she had given us. When the Seeker came to see me, she was screaming about humans. How they were a danger and where there were. Maybe she was right. Hmm, maybe she had been right the whole time. A colony of humans. Dangerous to our society.

**Please comment****, by the way this chapter is for my first reviewer, ****Giulia95.**

.


	5. Meeting

**I'll try to write more in Anna's point of view. ****Sorry I haven't been.**

**Anna POV**

Its 4:30, and I am all dressed up in my seeker costume and I pin my badge on. I'm ready to go, well not really. I was nervous and tired, I felt like when it was my first day of school. I always thought I would do something wrong. On the bright, nobody would laugh at me or tease me. A normal soul would go "Are you okay?" In the most pathetically concerned voice, that only your mother would use. I grabbed my car keys and headed to my tiny car, the address tucked under my shoulder. I drove through the familiar roads that I used to when I was stuffed in the van between my sister and brother. That was around 7 years ago, at nine I would peer out the window and stare at all the buildings.

_You seem to miss everything,_Flower spoke quietly; _maybe you should speak to the Comforter more often or take a yoga class,_

_Maybe you should shut up, it your fault that I miss everything,_ I threw at her in my most viscous voice, _Its hard enough you have be in my head, but stop giving me advice!_

_Perhaps an anger management class, too,_She replied haughtily.

_Ugh jeez,_I groaned, she was given me a headache.

The drive was only twenty minutes but felt like an hour since Flower was annoying the hell out of me. The building used to be a bank, but it wasn't needed anymore since souls didn't work to make money. Money that used to be what parents always argued about or what kids would complain how they didn't get enough for the chores they did, was now _nothing_, nothing at all. Well, except for pieces of paper. I parked in the parking spot closest to the door. The receptionist was typing on a computer, while another was answering a phone; they kept all our habits the same. The receptionist typing looked up at me, smiling at me. She was nice-looking, long black hair and almond shaped gray eyes,

"Hey, what can I do for you?" She asked in a husky boyish voice that took me by surprise.

"I'm kinda a new seeker, so I was wondering where I should go?" I asked playing with my thumbs, the nail polish was green and coming off.

"OH! Of course, they were telling me about that, you know. Well here's a map, wait, let me highlight the place- there-. Ok any way, take the elevator up to floor 3, then walk down a long hallway, then go right, go inside Room 564, K?" Her voice squeaked when it got high I noted. She looked at me up and down and her face filled with stupidity. "I am so sorry. I was so tired, I didn't, notice you wearing a seeker uniform-never thought I'd need glasses this early, you know I am only 36," And on and on she went rambling while I smiled politely, when the clock was at exactly 5:00 I interrupted her.

"I should really get going, I would really like to chat but I'll be late," I patiently told her and purposely looked at the clock. She followed my stare and blushed bright red.

"I'm so sorry, here take these papers and take the direction, come back I you need help." She handed me the paper with her red manicured nails. I left the lobby and headed to the elevator, I pressed three. Christmas tunes played; obviously they were ahead a few months. Ding! The elevator opened and I got out, around the halls had paintings all over. Angels praying, Children playing, oil paintings of sceneries, and weird flowers, I mean they were beautiful, just different. Large green petals, not just green but different shades on all the petals, it was pretty, I couldn't even describe it. So many different shades of colors violet, vermillion, fuchsia, purple-blue, maroon, apricot and all colors you could imagine.

_I used to be one of those, _Flower bragged _I wasn't bragging, just informing you. Besides this painting doesn't really show how they really look like, they're way prettier._

Room 564 was there and I opened slowly, just like I imagined, a long table 14, chairs 6 on each side one on each end. People were already seated; as they heard me enter they smiled welcoming. One sitting on the end, smiled at me.

"We thought you wouldn't make it, happily you did." I recognized his deep voice, the one that talked to me on the phone, Sun glittering on Water. "Have a sit,"

I sat down in the only open sit and folded my arms. Sun Glittering on Water also sat. He began to talk almost immediately.

"Welcome everybody. Flower you may call me Sun. Now there's something very important happening. As you may have seen in the newspapers, or watched the news, a Seeker has been lost in Arizona. I have talked to the head Seeker, Burning Flames; she has said none of her seekers are willing to go out to "risk their lives". We need a group of Seekers to go, six of them and they will divide into groups of two."

"What will do? It's so dangerous and humans are unpredictable!" A small male seeker protested, his eyes were frightened.

"Humans are another thing, Drifting Leaves, the seeker had said a whole colony of humans were there," The man that spoke, was on the other side of the table and his voice sounded a little annoyed. "We don't know how true that is, actually all we know is two humans were lost a soul called Wanderer and the Seeker."

"How did that soul called Wanderer disappear did her or he get taken from their house?" A reedy female voice asks, her voice wasn't frightened, but filled with concern. She must me a brave soul, concerned for others, not many of those around.

_Hey! _Flower protested and I ignored her.

"Well, her comforter told me that Wanderer host was still in her head," Shocked gasps filled the room and the loudest was mine. So I wasn't the only one with an annoying parasite in my head. "Calm down, its alright. The host didn't take control over the body. For your question Petals, no she wasn't taken she went into a desert to go get a new body. She drove in a car, which was found covered in brush." Sun was talking in his reasonable, calm voice.

Across the table the man with the annoyed voice spoke again, this time though his voice wasn't annoyed

"Now who would like to help?" He asked in a high clear voice.

"I would!" I blurted out; I clapped my hand over my mouth, surprised. I knew why I wanted to do this.

_What are you doing? You're going to catch humans, _Flower demanded, surprised

_No I'm gonna protect them,_ I corrected her and then turned my attention back to the seekers who had shock across their faces.


	6. Raid

**I wrote in Flower's POV just showing how she felt when she first got into Anna's body. Thanks for the comments **

**Raindrops Falling POV**

"I would!" Flower exclaimed and then put her hand over her mouth. Wow, she was so brave. Everyone in the room was silent, each with surprise and shock on their faces. Sun's face was filled with pride, he respected brave souls. He was also too shocked to speak. I wasn't thought.

"Are you sure? It's your first time and you don't have much practice." Defiance crossed her face which made her look older. She was also too young to be going out alone.

"Yes, I'm sure. Very sure, actually. I really want to help." Her voice had quivered in fright, it was strong and steady. No arguing with that kind of voice.

"Alright then, Flower. So who would like to accompany Flower?" I asked in a slightly louder voice. Hands went up, Petals, Rushing Wind, Singing trees, and Ron. I nodded they all have gotten more courage from Flower. "So all of you listen up, Singing trees and Flower are going together, Ron, Petals and Rushing Wind will go."

"All five of you stay after to get your information, Okay" Sun voice was shaking a little from surprise or because he was scared. "The meeting is adjourned, the rest of you I will see you later."

**Flower POV**

_I slithered in the body and attached myself there, I haven't done this many times, but enough to know what to do. Something was wrong; something was fighting against me pushing me away, back where I came for from. _

_Get out! Screamed an angry voice filled with so much hate, I choked and shivered. I was not alone, but wasn't I supposed to. This is my third world and this is something I have never come across. This was my body now, not the hosts any more. She didn't own anything and she wasn't even supposed to be here. So why was she? Why couldn't I have any access to this body? I was not weak I was strong, stronger then this host._

_In your dream, she snarled at me, right now it was like we were on a seesaw she was little higher than me, but getting up more and more. I rammed into her wall that was between us and it was denting. This pain was different then physical pain, this pain wrapped around my body and squeezed. I kept ramming my body and then I broke through. What was on the other side was something I didn't expect, a memory:_

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and entered the small hallway. It was covered in pictures of animals, all of them drawn. I walked down the hallway slowly. _This host's emotions overcame me, because we were together now. Hate, paranoia, fear, suspicion all these emotions were in my head, making my head pain. _I had made it to the hardwood floor and I put my feet on and it creaked. Oh crap, I tried not to put my whole body weight on the floor and I crossed the kitchen. I opened the fridge, I took an orange, cold pizza, apples wouldn't last and neither would cheese. I turned to the pantry, jalapeño chips, Oreo cookies and Twinkies. I took the packages and put them in my bio-friendly bag. It was time to leave now, I went to the faucet and turned it on to fill my bottle up and put ice in it. I spun to leave and someone was there, male, tall with no muscles standing to hide the doorway. I screamed or tried to at least, but I was too scared to. Then I ran, when I was pulled down. Dim sunlight hit his small face and reflected off his eyes, green eyes with a thin line of silver._ The eyes, how my eyes were now the fear the host was feeling made my stomach drop and electric shocks spread on my chest. _ I screamed and this time it was loud, the man tried to grab my arm, he had some spray in his hands, my eyes were blurred I couldn't read what it said. I fell on the floor lying on my back he was bending over me. My leg went up and kicked him right in the face, his nose was bleeding and he yelped in pain. _The violence, pain, hurt was too much and acid overflowed in my mouth and burst out. My mouth tasted gross and the smell was horrible too. _ I ran through the door but I heard a beep and the man was talking. "This is Splashing Waves, a wild human is find, I am calling for back up, we're gonna have to take her down. She is extremely violent." His voice was filled with pain and it made me laugh. _Violent human, I thought_. Then I realized something and my back felt like there were knifes driving down it he was a Seeker. _ The word to me was also scary. _There was another exit, probably went to the back door. I ran and didn't care about making noises; all I wanted was to get out of there. I was never good at running since I had asthma. I was right there was a back door. After running for a while my lungs felt like they would explode, my stomach had cramps. I had raided houses hundreds of times, why did I have to go to this house. My lungs are bursting, I can't breathe. I was trying to breathe, trying to find air, my breathing was wild. _Too much pain! I screamed. _ I heard a gunshot and it that whizzed past my side. They were using guns; I thought they believed in peace. Why was I running? Even if I got away they would come back. I would never get away though. I heard another shot and it went through my shoulder, it was like an explosion in my bone, blood spurted out and pain was ringing in my ears. Pain was running through my arm, it hurt. It didn't hurt when I fell though I was screaming, lying on the side walk in a pool of own blood. Oh, please kill me.

_I shuddered away from the memory and the wall was built again ramming me away. The memory surprised and hurt me and I was weak again. The host hit me again, violently. I was thrown in the back of her head and a wall came crashing behind me keeping me in place. I was dazed and trapped, I felt dark and cold. Not alone though, not at all. The host woke up, and I could see what she saw, but she controlled the body. Mint walls, white curtains, and a man standing in front of me, I move my mouth. A hard strong wall was there._

Even now there was a wall, I couldn't open it though only she could and then slap it back in place. I wish would trust me more, I was acting to pretending that I hated her also, but she could see through my lies and tease me how Seekers are supposed to lie. Or at least know how to.

**Wanda POV**

The cars were packed and Lily had decided to come. Kyle, Sunny, Lily in the first car, then Mel, Jared, Ian and I. Not Jamie though and after arguing we decided he would come on the next raid. Ian had told me there was no real reason why Jamie shouldn't come. He had said that Mel and I were too over protective. The car had a few cases of Awake in it covered in a wool blanket. We had to get new clothes for people, Lily and Mel had sizes of clothes around the same size and Sunny and I could share, Isaiah and Freedom can fit into Jamie's old clothes. Toiletries were also needed, the soaps were running out and nobody wanted to go back to the stinging cactus soap.

Whenever we went on a raid I was afraid that we would be caught and the first time we met the colony of humans, I felt so sick in my stomach. The thought of losing someone I love was heart wrenching Ian, Melanie, Jamie, Jared, Sunny even Kyle. Ian had gotten very frustrated when I brought up all my worries, since none had to do with myself, only Ian.

"Bye Wanda!" Jamie yelled and hugged me, so that I couldn't breathe, he was almost taller than Mel.

"Bye, Jamie, baby, I gonna miss you!" I laughed how he scowled when I called him "Baby". It was fun messing with him.

After all the hugs, kisses and handshakes, we left the caves to go to the cars. Ian held my hand as we ran, he was practically dragging me. I was so slow.

"Wanda, would you like me to carry you?" He teased me and I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed, which echoed through the quiet desert.

We reached the cave after everyone and we all got in the cars, we brought two cell phones along. Kyle had one and Mel had the other. I leaned against Ian's side and he put his arm around my waist, holding me closer. I was glad it was dark so he wouldn't see my bright pink blush. This was such a perfect moment. Ian and I.

**Please comment. **


	7. Bravery

**Anna POV**

We were on Hot Creek Road. I was driving, since I was tired of Singing Trees chattering about his life being a Bear or Spider. I changed seats with him and made a simple excuse that talking to a 16 year old driver wasn't exactly safe. My stomach was gurgling and making strange noises. Thankfully Singing Trees offered to stop and get something to eat. I waited patiently for Singing Trees to come out of Dunkin Donuts. He did with a pink box with a dozen donuts. We ate in the ca**r**, I ate seven and he ate the other five. I drove away, we were getting close to Arizona and I would save the humans whatever it takes.

**Sunny POV**

My hands were shaking; my stomach felt like it had dropped 20 feet. Kyle noticed and he took my little hands in his large ones.

"Don't be scared, Sunny". He comforted in one of his softest voices. "It'll be alright,"

I nodded and smiled at him as reassuring as I could and I stepped out of the car. Don't worry Sunny, you've done this millions of times. I went into the grocery store and the door dinged, it made me flinch. An elderly man welcomed me with a large smile that showed his teeth. In Jodi's memories old people had nasty yellow teeth and bad breath, but this man had brilliant white teeth. I smiled back, and walked down the aisles. I put three containers of juice in the shopping cart, if I was going on a raid might as well do it right. I self-consciously looked around and the souls smiled and waved at me. I took Oreos, chocolate chip cookies, Doritos, Lays and Ruffles. Everyone liked sandwiches, so I took 4 loafs of bread, cheese, ham, tomatoes, and lettuce. That was enough food I would get more food later, I would weird for me to get food for thirty people. Besides I could barely carry it. I stood in the line, found some caramel chocolates, for Kyle.

"Next person, please," I heard the elderly man croak, through his used throat. I took me a while to realize he was calling to me. I stumbled on someone else and muttered an apology; I could feel my cheeks getting red.

"Hello, there," He smiled as I set all my stuff on the bright red counter.

"So, where did you come from?" He asked causally, I looked at thee name tag: Gentle Waves. Dolphin Planet, of course.

"I was a, er, bear," I remembered, I didn't want to lie about that. "My, uh, name is Chasing Stars,"

"I came from the Dolphin Planet," He paused to ring off one of my items. "I stayed three life terms there,"

"Wow!" I gasped, I wasn't really surprised, but I couldn't blow my cover. "That's, um, a lot."

"Not, really, I love being a Dolphin," He replied, shrugging his stooping shoulder's. "I love to paint pictures of all the sea animals, what's your calling?"

What should my Calling be? Hmm, maybe a Healer and my partner is too. Wanda told me that males didn't talk as much when they know you have a partner.

"I'm a Healer and my partner and I-uh- work in the same – er- Healer facility," I struggled for more words. "Our kids –uh- want to be – er- Healers, too,"

"Oh, yes it's a very good job, Chasing Stars." He handed me the bags, and I thanked him.

I went through the dinging doors and exhaled. Kyle and the rest were waiting with big proud smiles on their faces. I willed myself to smile also. He handed me the bags, and I thanked him.

I went through the dinging doors and exhaled. Kyle and the rest were waiting with big proud smiles on their faces. I willed myself to smile also.

**Wanda POV**

I woke up, suddenly and realized the cell phone was ringing. Mel took it out of her pocket and flipped it open. She put it to her ear and then put it on speaker. There was a lot of noise in the background.

"Wanda! Wanda!" Sunny was screaming excitedly, surely by the tone of her voice nothing was wrong.

"Sunny," I said groggily, I was still sleepy and I stared a t Ian who was fast asleep; even Sunny shouting hadn't awakened him. Mel handed it to me and I held it away from me.

"Guess what, Wanda!" She said happily, I heard Kyle muttering in the background. Lily was laughing.

"What?" I tried to sound excited also, but I felt like I was gonna pass out.

"Did I wake you up?" Her voice was an apologetic whisper, now. I laughed quietly.

"Sort of," I admitted, my voice was a little more awake this time.

"Oh sorry, anyway I did it!" She was screaming again. What was wrong with her? "I went to the grocery store and I bought them,"

"Really?" I was surprised, that she actually went; I thought Kyle would have to wear sunglasses. "Good for you, Sunny,"

"I was so scared, but I did it!" Sunny squealed which caused me to giggle again. "Oh, I have to go. See you later, Wanderer. Oh and get some sleep. Bye."

"Bye," I said and the phone clicked and the other line was dead.

Then I went back to sleep again.

**Anna POV**

"Where are you?" Ron asked on the little compact walkie-talkie that was pinned to both of Singing trees and my collar. I jumped the first time I had heard it.

"We just stopped to get gas," Singing Trees in formed. "We are on the road, now,"

"Okay, were around Sacramento," Ron said, he was way behind us.

"Kay, see you," Singing Trees, replied.

"Bye," Ron answered.

"Flower," Singing Trees began. "I think we need to change our clothes, be more casual."

"I couldn't agree more. " I replied, this suit was not comfortable, it was scratchy and stiff.

We stopped at a sandwich shop and went to the bathroom. Souls eyes widened when they saw my shiny Seeker badge, I opened the shopping bag and took out a white top with black letters and a pair of gray skinny capris. Black attracts heat and it's the last color I would wear at in a desert. I took off the high heels and put on a pair of tennis shoes. I braided by dark almost-black hair into two thick braids. Lastly, I clipped on the small walkie talkie to my shirt collar. I left the bathroom and found Singing Trees already seated in a booth, I raised my eyebrow.

"We're at a sandwich shop, might as well eat some." He replied and his stomach growled. We ended up eating, once I took a bite, my stomach growled even more. After eating we headed back to the car, it was so hot we had the air conditioner on and the windows down. It was so hot that reminded me my skin was light so I needed some Sun screen. I hate sunscreen, it stinks, but I hate sunburns even more. When I lived in Washington, I still got sunburns but the summers were never so hot you could drop dead. We traded seats Singing Trees was now driving; he was carefully driving on the exact speed limit. I picked up a book the title was cheesy: Love Never Fades. I read the first chapter and couldn't read the rest. Two souls loved each other than they got sent to different planets and got reunited as Bears. I fell asleep.

I woke up suddenly. I knew where I was, the sky was now starry and bright blue.

"Where are we?" I asked, Singing Trees or at least the dark shape of him was driving very fast.

"We're heading to a hotel," He said in a sleepy voice and he yawned. "You've been asleep for hours."

"Oh, well I'm still tired so I'll wait till we get there to sleep again," I stifled a yawn, I felt gross to all sweaty and tired. I'll take a shower the next day.

"Kay," He grumbled and he yawned again.

**Thanks for reading please comment. Have a good summer! **


	8. Picnic

**Anna POV**

We are finally in Arizona so we're gonna to be meeting the rest of the Seekers at a park. I parked the truck into the only available parking spot that a generous soul offered me. The park was packed, picnics were everywhere, well of course it's a really sunny day. Singing Trees reached for my elbow and I stiffened and flinched away. He muttered an apology and pointed to a shady spot, where three people were sitting and talking. One of them turned and she smiled and waved. We went over to them. I recognized them from the meeting. One of them was delicate with long red hair that almost reached her waist and gold-brown eyes, she smiled at me. The other was older with silky blonde hair and watery blue eyes behind thick glasses. The man handed me a bag of Cheetos and I reached in and grabbed a handful. He was short with black hair and pale skin and he had dark brown eyes. We talked, well actually they talked about things I never even heard about and I nodded, laughed and moaned at the right parts. Kids were swinging and giggling. I felt sick and sad at the same time it was like a soul like Flower put into innocent kid's bodies. The park was exactly like how it was when I used to go with my family as a child. I longed to be with my whole family again.

"_Give me the strawberries," Emma commanded and held out her red stained fingers. Her whole face was painted with strawberry juice. _

"_Say please," I told her keeping the strawberry bowl out of her reach._

"_Pppleeeasse," She stretched out the word and I laughed. I handed her the bowl and she began stuffing her face with strawberries. Alex waddled over and ate the strawberries, getting most of it on his shirt. I read a Goosebumps book while my siblings giggled and screamed. My parents were playing tennis so I was in charge now. _

"_Awl done!" Alex announced then he raised his sticky fingers and put them on the back of my white T-shirt. I screamed and ran away from him. Emma laughed as she printed her tiny palm in the front of my shirt. They chased me around the park laughing. _

"_Alex!" Emma protested between bursts of giggles. "You're on my team!"_

_After our strawberry war our parents took a picture of us. My mother held the camera in front of our faces._

"_Say Cheese!" My mother told us and she took the picture._

"_Let me see," Emma said and Alex and I joined in. My mother showed us the picture. _

_My eyes were closed, Alex's hand was on my face and Emma was looking at me as she said "cheese"._

_We all giggled everyone. We were one big happy family. _

"Flower," Ron called bringing me back to reality. "What's your favorite planet?"

_Help me out Flower_, I said, we had an argument earlier and she wasn't talking to me.

_Anna Wilder needs help, _She taunted.

_Yes I need help, _I admitted, _so please tell me or I will make up some things that will get us in trouble and you'll be taken out._

_That would be good,_ She replied.

_You know I don't even need your permission,_ I said smugly.

_What do you mean? _She asked though she knew exactly what I meant.

_I could always just force it out, _I happily reminded her.

_Fine, _Flower huffed and she removed the weak wall between us and I knew everything.

"Definitely the Flower Planet." I said and all the Seekers head turned my direction and I added more. "All those beautiful Flowers,"

"Really it's also one of my favorites," He nodded his head. "What other planets have you been on?"

"I have been a Spider and a Bear," I said uncertainly. "The ice sculptures are very beautiful,"

"Oh yes," He agreed and then lay in front of the sun and closed his eyes.

**Jamie POV**

"C'mon Jamie, one more game," Isaiah begged and he was actually on his knees.

"Fine," I said, "This is the last game. I am getting tired."

"Yay!" Isaiah leaped up on his feet and he got the soccer ball.

We played and I won the score was: 10 to 4. My stomach was growling hungrily and I went to eat lunch. The food was back to the hard, tough rolls and stew. I was so hungry I didn't even care. Though I wish there was something more appetizing, like burgers, hotdogs or steak. I haven't had steak forever. Mel and I used to order Medium rare. Wanda promised she would take me to a restaurant on our next raid. They were coming in a few days, with better food.

"Jamie," Jeb said sternly. "Why aren't ya back in class? Sharon's having a fit."

"But Uncle Jeb," I said. "Can't I help you?"

"Get back to class," He commanded and watched me go with his arms crossed. I lowered my head like a beaten dog and went back to Sharon's class.

"Jamie, this is the second time you've been late." She hissed at me. "Clean the chalkboard after class."

"Fine," I muttered and sat down in the seat and she began teaching us about the planets. I yawned out loud and got another angry look from her. She began writing on the old chalk board so hard that the chalk squeaked and broke. Then she glowered at me, like it's my fault her has a awful temper.


	9. Secrets

**I do not own the Host. This chapter is for all the people who read and review my story. Alwaysreading25, The giant purple squrriel (I suck at editing sorry), Giulia95, Megs was here, TopKat90, StarofCalamity, plus all my readers. Thanks. **

**Wanda POV**

I couldn't sleep. I knew Ian was hiding something from me; he was a good liar but not _that _good. As soon as we get back to the caves I'll ask him. I couldn't wait though.

"Ian," I whispered and poked his chest.

"Wanda," He whispered back his voice was sleepy.

"Is something wrong?" I asked softly but what I really wanted to do was demand an answer from him.

"Why would you think that?" Ian voice was higher with surprise, and then we paused to see if we had woke any one up.

"Nothing, never mind just go to sleep," I whispered and turned to face away from Ian and closed my eyes.

"You can't bring something up like that then leave me hanging," Ian was frustrated, I never should have brought it up. "Please, tell me,"

"Your acting weird," I turned around and his blue eyes were confused. "It's like you know something- not just everyone, Mel, Kyle and Jared- and you're not telling me,"

"Oh!" He said in surprise and his mouth turned into a wicked grin. "You'll find out soon."

"Ian!" I complained. "That's not fair!"

"Shh Wanda, you'll find out soon enough. Now go to sleep." He cradled my body in his muscular arms, and his breathing calmed and slowed. Maybe he'll tell me when we get back to the caves, which is in two more days.

**Anna POV **

It was time to catch humans. Singing Trees and I had gone to the helicopter shop where the Seeker that gone missing went to. She rented a helicopter for around 8 hours and she had looked in a certain area where no one was living. The place where she was looking was in the middle of nowhere so there had to be a certain reason she was looking there. Singing Trees thought so too, so now we are driving to that place but we needed more guns if humans were there. Now I had to do something that would not make us look there. I could kill Singing Trees, but I would feel like a murder.

_I thought you didn't care for souls, _Flower said and her voice was weak since I've not spoke with her for a while.

_Do have to have an opinion on everything, _I replied annoyed.

_I was just wondering, _Flower defended herself.

_I don't care for life-sucking souls like you, _I said and began to hum to myself.

_If you don't then why don't you just kill him? _She wasn't trying to petty she was really just curious.

_Fine if you must know, if I killed him I would be damned the rest of my life, _I told her the truth.

_The guilt would kill you, wouldn't it, _She said and it felt like we were finally together on something and that we never fought, like we were friends. Hell, no, we could never be friends. Her species is trying to get rid of all the humans, they are evil. I would not lose myself to this soul.

_Yup, _I agreed and then put the wall back in its place, I heard Flower sigh as I did.

Maybe I could crash the car. Perfect I would drive, then, crash the car. Hopefully Singing Trees would break his leg or get paralyzed from head to toe. I didn't matter if I died at least I would save the remaining humans. I checked my e-mail on the laptop that Singing Trees brought. 5 unread messages. Two were from the Seekers and the other three were from my Comforter.

**Flower,**

**How are you doing? I has caught my attention that you haven't been showing up for my meetings. Your**

**Comforter**

The next one told me she was annoyed.

**Flower, **

**How are you? I've been trying to reach you. Are you out of town? We can have your meetings on the phone or computer. It would be helpful if you did or ahead of time tell me that you won't be attending.**

**Your,**

**Comforter**

Jeez, what is wrong with her? Seriously, she's not my mother.

**Flower,**

**Please answer me. I haven't seen or heard of you in days. You're not in your apartment. **

**Your**

**Comforter**

She's also a stalker.

**The cave thing will come in the next two chapters. Sorry I'm posting as fast as I can. **


	10. Crash

**I don't own the Host or any characters (except for the ones I made up) they belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Melanie POV**

We got two bodies and Wanda's crying again. Ian's comforting her; they're so good together I can't wait till he breaks the news to her. Jared and I were engaged just a while ago and it was one of my 10 moments in my whole life. We had to leave know and go back to the caves. Jared and Ian hauled the bodies in the back of the car. One female and the other male, they are regular souls found on the street. We had given them enough Wake to last two hours and in that time we would be in the caves. I sat on a rock next to our car and felt Jared's heavy hands on my back and I leaned against him. The contours of his chest and sweet smell that came from him made me turn and kiss him. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist, and mine wrapped around his neck. Our tongues twisted and my fingers began to play with his hair. Longing filled my stomach and my mouth became rougher, while his hands started to pull up my shirt a little.

"Uh, Jared , it's time to go." Lily interrupted nervously, and our mouths broke apart.

"Yeah, Jared there's enough time at night," Kyle joked and Ian and him began to laugh.

"Shut up!" Jared said between his teeth and punched Kyle in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Kyle huffed and rubbed his shoulder and got into the car. I got up and my knees cracked, Jared put his arm around me and we went into the other car. I put my hand on Wanda's and she gave me a teary smile and so did Ian. I grinned back.

**Anna POV **

I've got a plan a wonderful, perfect plan. We would get lost in a different part of Arizona, so the Seekers wouldn't look for us. Or before I could tell the Seeker head that looking for humans is too dangerous and that I quit, then I could live in Arizona as a Painter. They wouldn't know but if I did that how could I save the humans. I'll go with my first plan drive somewhere nobody knows about, crash the car, and then either I die or survive. I would first have to tell the Seekers that there are no humans living there. I'll first call the Seekers to tell them where we are.

"Can we stop for food?" Singing Trees asked and yawned he had just woken up. He was always hungry.

"Sure," I said trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. "What are you hungry for?"

"Well, I do like Subway, but whatever's on the way," He pointed to a Burger King and I parked the car.

We ordered our food and it took me a while to build up the courage to ask. Singing Trees took a large bite out of his burger and chewed slowly.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I said and he nodded while chewing. I went inside the women's bathroom and went inside a stall. I took the cell phone out of my pocket and called the first contact: Rain Drops Falling. The phone rang twice before anyone answered.

"This is Head Seeker, Rain Drops Falling, how may I help you?" He said in a professional, voice.

"This is Flower," I said and made my voice strong and steady.

"Ah, Flower," He said my name like I was a queen. He respected me.

"Yeah, see the humans aren't there." I lied convincingly. "I mean not at all. No sign of them they were never there."

"Are you sure?" His voice changed back to a professional businesslike one.

"100%." I replied. "The Seeker and soul Wanderer were just coincidences. If humans lived there how would they eat?"

"They steal from soul's houses." Rain Drops answered.

"Yes I know, see, humans haven't been raiding in the area actually no signs of humans are there."

"They might be raiding somewhere else," He replied. "They may be traveling to different places in the US."

"How they have to walk all that way?" I asked and then answered my own question. "No, they can't and even if they did how would they get enough food for everyone in their colony,"

"I see," He admitted. "That explains everything, but when I met the Seeker who disappeared she seemed intent on finding those humans. She was so sure the humans were there."

"Maybe she made a mistake," I replied. "It has to be because everything is pointing away from humans,"

"Your right," He sighed deeply. "I think the Seeker was just crazy about finding the soul, Wanderer and got carried away."

"So I guess being a Seeker just isn't my thing," I pretended to sound upset.

"You can't quit," Rain Drops sound shocked. "You're brave and perfect for the group, Flower."

"Thanks but I think I'd be better as an Artist," I was actually good at drawing. "My –uh- host is a good at drawing,"

"C'mon Flower," Rain Drops pleaded. "Just try once more."

"My Comforter agrees with me to," I lied, I am a good liar. "She thinks it's safer since my host had bad memories of Seekers,"

"As you wish, will Singing Trees be joining you or will he come back?" He asked I didn't know what to say if Singing Trees went back he might tell them how I wanted to go and we never got there.

"We haven't discussed it yet," I spoke the truth, and my voice was scared. Not for me but for the humans if my plan didn't work right.

"Call me later, then," He said and I could hear him talking to the other souls. "after you have spoken to Seeker Singing Trees."

"Bye," I replied and shut the phone.

_Your such a liar, _Flower accused and I shoved her into the back of my brain.

**Singing Trees POV**

"I don't think there are any humans here," Flower whispered, we had been around the area of where the two souls had disappeared. There was no light except for the headlights that streamed through the desert, no sign of life. There had to be, though why else had the Seeker been so keen on looking here?

"You're going to give up?" I asked incredulously. What had happened to the courageous, motivated soul?

"There's nothing here to give up," Her voice was determined and strong like always.

"It's dark we'll come back in the morning, so we can see around us," I pleaded her to agree with me. All Seekers were treated the same, but I wanted to be known for doing something. I could be on the News on TV giving a speech or perhaps a headline in the Newspaper, Seeker Singing Trees finds colony of wild humans. _Shame on you_, I thought ashamed I was been to full of myself.

"Fine, but I assure you there are no humans here," Her voice trembled a little. Was she scared?

"Flower, are you scared?" I asked softly, I was too but I had gone on a mission like this before.

"No, I am not scared," She snapped back angrily, I cringed from her hostile behavior. Her gray-blue eyes were narrowed and her eyebrows arched. I had offended her greatly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered soothingly, Rain Drops had snapped at me once, he couldn't help it his host was like that. "I have offended you."

"Yes, you have," She agreed and then her voice changed, it became softer. "I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, my host was like that,"

"Your forgiven," I patted her shoulder and she flinched away from me. Why did she always do that? Why wasn't she comfortable around me?

My host had never felt love before and it was confusing to me, also. Whenever I touched her my stomach lurched and shocks went through my body. I loved her, but she didn't love me back.

_You could love you, _The voice that had been in my head ever since I had been put in this body. This voice had never faded like it was supposed to it but it stayed in my head, annoying and angry. I didn't tell anyone about him, the shame was too great. He was strong, but not strong enough I've been in every planet they had found. We had a wall between us a wall that kept us apart; he couldn't get through even how much he wanted to. _Not even that stupid bitch you're in love with,_ He mocked me. _Once she finds how weak you are, nobody will treat like a hero. _

**Jamie POV **

I have detention; it wasn't the detention I had in grade school or watched on TV shows. I didn't sit in a desk for 45 minutes and do my homework, I cleaned. First, I had to clean the chalk board, wash the dishes and do all Sharon's chores with all mine. It wasn't fair that Sharon was so mean to me just because I love Wanda and Sunny. Maybe she's jealous because she thinks that I love Wanda more than her. Maybe I do, Sharon's hard to like she's like how Jared used to be after Mel left. Hard, bitter and mean how could Doc stand her they were two opposites. Jeb was sympathic as he watched be wash the dishes.

"C'mon Jeb, tell Sharon that's this too harsh," I begged him, making my eyes as wide as I could that always got to Wanda.

"Sorry kid, wish I could but she's the teacher," He shrugged his shoulders.

"Jeb, please," I pleaded with him and put my hands together splashing soapy water on Lucina. She glared at me and I muttered an apology.

"Listen Jamie, you ask Sharon to ease up," Jeb said apologetically and patted me on the back.

"Uncle Jeb, it's your house, your rules, so please tell her." Lucina would get mad if I bribed Freedom and Isaiah to do it for me.

"You got that right, Kid," Jeb agreed ran his hand through his bushy beard. "But ya gotta talk to Sharon."

"She'll kill me, though" I complained. C'mon Jeb. Please.

"You're not the only one she'll kill," Jeb chuckled and fixed his bandana so it wouldn't go in front of his eyes and left.

**Wanda POV**

We're back. Jared and Ian are taking the bodies to the caves. Mel and I are sitting on a rock while Kyle is telling Lily and Sunny cheesy jokes.

"Wanda, I can't tell you and even if I could I wouldn't," Melanie said firmly and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Mel," I started to complain, but I heard running footsteps. Jared and Ian rushed over to us from the opening of the cave that holds the cars.

"What's wrong why'd you bring the bodies back?" Mel asked her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Shh," Ian said at the same time Jared said "Everybody keep your voice down,"

We all kept silent. Something was wrong a stab of pain went in my weak fluttery heart. Ian sat next to me and put his muscled arm around my waist. Mel and Jared were whispering also holding each other.

"What's going on?" I demanded in my bell like voice.

"Seekers," Ian whispered and my heart exploded and tears filled my eyes and spilled on Ian's light shirt.

We stayed for almost half the day. Finally Jared confirmed that they left.

"We're going to have to track them down," Kyle's voice sounded the way it used to be when I was in Mel's body.

"I'm coming, too," Ian replied outraged.

"Oh, no you're not," I disagreed and Mel nodded her to Jared.

"I have, too," Ian muttered.

**Flower POV**

I finally convinced Singing Trees that there are no humans and he agreed with me. He first had to look around the whole space and then we got back in the car. We had already told the other Seekers who were on there way back to He was driving again, he was a soul so keeping his face from showing any emotion was hard. He looked upset and tired.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him making my voice soothing, maybe that's the only way I could get it out of him.

"There's something that I have to tell you," He admitted his voice was frightened and embarrassed. I wonder why.

"Okay, tell me," I took a deep breath, please not about the humans.

"It's kind of strange," His tan cheeks got darker. He was _blushing. _What's wrong with him?

_Anna, I don't think he's gonna talk about the humans, _Flower was unsure.

_What do you think he's going to say, _I said self-consciously, was my zipper down, did my period just start. Oh, crap.

_I don't know, _She spoke quietly. _He's waiting for you to speak. _

_Oh. _

"Go ahead," I smiled widely and he blushed even more.

"I'm sorta, kinda in love with you," He smiled shyly and choked on his words. He waited till I was over the shock and his smile was slowly fading.

_Anna, this is perfect, _Flower replied she was happy.

_There is no time for romance, _I hissed back.

_No, if he loves you he can stay with you and then he won't go back. Then the humans can be saved. _Flower was practically screaming in my head.

_Flower I never thought I'd say this but good idea. _I was hissing in excitement this time. _It's perfect but it also sucks. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him, he's annoying._

_You don't have to; _Flower comforted me, but then paused. _Well, at least I think so maybe. _

_You think so, _I said flatly.

_At least the humans will be saved, _she noted.

_Wait, Flower did you just help me? _I asked in disbelief.

_No, _She lied horribly.

_I think you just did, _I teased her

_Did not,_ She disagreed but her voice was playful.

_Did so, _

"Uh, Flower?" Singing Trees asked he was frowning. He thought he was being rejected. "It's okay you don't have to."

"No, it's okay. I love you, too," Saying those words made me feel like knifes were driving down my throat.

Singing Trees grinned and leaned forward. He's gonna kiss me, I realized. Then all of a sudden the car wheels squealed and a horrible sound of metal against rock ripped through my ears. I lurched forward, the airbag hit me in the chest and fell backwards my face went through the side window. Red dots clouded my vision. I screamed.

**Thanks for reading. It's around 5 pages long. Please review. **


	11. Found

**Ian POV**

Saying my goodbyes to Wanda tore a bloody hole in my chest right through my heart. She looked at me with those wide gray eyes surrounded by silver and she held me to her crying in my shirt. My tears spilt also but mostly I was crying inside. Kyle and Jared weren't laughing at me they were also both close to crying also. I walked away from Wanda and she cried harder, Mel walked next to her and they hugged. I walked out of the cave and Jared clutched a gun in hand so tight his knuckles were white. _Oh no! _I thought.

"Lily!" I called and her head peaked out of the cave wall. "Don't let Wanda do anything stupid, kay,"

"Don't worry Ian I'll watch her," I could trust Lily.

"And Mel," Jared added and then said. "Love you, Melanie,"

Lily nodded and from the cave we heard a muffled sob. I bit my lip from crying and then heard Kyle's feet thudding toward us.

"Can you be quieter?" Jared hissed angrily, Kyle paid no attention.

"Ian,"-pant-"Jared," Kyle said between pants. "The Seekers"- pant- "crashed," –pant-.

"What do you mean?" I demanded. What did he mean by crashed?

"They crashed"- pant- "into a rock," Kyle enlightened.

"How many?" Jared asked tensing.

"Just two," He replied and put up both of his fingers up. "A girl and boy, here I'll show you,"

We took off running after Kyle, Jared grabbed my shoulder. I stopped and he uncurled my fist and put in a little pill. I fingered it in my hand and took a deep breath and continued running.

**Anna POV**

Stupid boulder! It was all going to work. I touched my throbbing head, wet sticky blood came in my palm. I opened the door of the car and fell out on my side. Ugh, there's sand in my mouth. Where's Singing Trees? I practically crawled to the other side of the door Singing Tree's head lolled out of the open window, I gasped when I saw his face. It a large cut along his forehead and small shards of glass from broken window were embedded in his skin. Towels, napkins anything. I spotted a clean orange rag around 50 feet from the car, I slowly got up. I limped over using the car for support; it seemed like hours until I got to the rag. When I bent down I fell behind the boulder and I think I passed out. When I woke up the sun was still up, but the sky was pinkish. The rag, I thought. I grabbed it and then went to the car, remembering Singing Trees. He could be dead! Wait a minute why do I care?

_Maybe cause you like him, _Flower replied, weakly.

_Oh, shut up, _I didn't need another argument.

I got to the window. He wasn't there!

Oh my god!

**Jared POV**

Kyle had one of the Seekers in his arms, and, hell, he looked horrible. A deep cut ran across his forehead and smaller cuts were everywhere on his face.

"Wait Kyle, thought you said there are two of them," I didn't think, I knew he had said that.

"Oh, shit," Kyle hit his forehead in surprise, and almost dropped the body.

"I'll I go back and look for the other one," Ian said and without our agreement he sauntered off to find the Seeker.

"Oh, man, imagine if it got away," Kyle grumbled and put the Seeker on the rocks,

"It better haven't," I said between clenched teeth. Everyone would be in danger, Mel, Jamie, Wanda.

Kyle sighed and plopped down on a boulder his sweaty face in his hands. We all waited for any noise, the gun in my hand was cocked.

**Anna POV**

Where was he? My mind was frantic with fear and worry. I would be stranded out here by myself. What was that? A gun was near me and took it in my hand. The sound of heavy shoes on the hard sand floor made relief swarm around me. Relief and fear, what if it wasn't Singing Trees? I grabbed the boulder and limped forward to get a better look at Singing Trees. It wasn't him though; heavily muscled man with black hair and pale skin tinged with pink from running. His eyes scanned the car wreck and then they landed on my battered body. His eyes became relieved and his fingers unclenched. He was mouthing words that I couldn't understand. Then the sun flashed on his face. O my god! His eyes were blue, just blue, and no silver. He was human!

**Ian POV**

The Seeker's face flashed with… relief? She smiled weakly at me and put up her hand to wave. Wave? She should be frightened or worried, least of all happy or relieved. I stepped cautiously toward her, she had a gun. Her eyes also flashed down to the gun and she dropped. Her forehead was also bleeding and her eye was bruised. I walked for forward fast and took the gun and then she became scared.

"Don't shoot me," She croaked and put her hands up.

"I'm not," I said gruffly and leaned over and picked her up.

"You're human," She said excitedly. Why was she excited she should be cowering in fear?

"Yeah and you're crazy," I muttered but she ignored me.

"Where's Singing Trees?" She asked worriedly and happily also.

"If you mean the other Seeker he's fine," I answered and began to walk down back to the slope to Jared and Kyle.

"Where are you taking me?" The woman asked suspicious her eyes were narrowed.

I didn't answer her.

"I said, where are you taking me?" She demanded angrily and began to flail her arms and squirm and kick. I ignored her began to hum.

"Uh, hello, are you deaf?" She asked annoyed, when she realized that I wouldn't lose my hold on her that easy. There was something wrong with this soul she seemed almost human.

Then she went crazy flopped around like a psycho fish. "Let go, let go, let go, let go," The woman chanted louder each time and again I ignored her. Jared raised his eyebrows when he saw me and Kyle's mouth popped open. I set the girl down and she stared in awe at them.

**Anna POV**

Two more humans, I watched in amazement and they stared back at me. What really got to me was why they didn't try to kill me.

Suddenly the man that carried me down swiftly turned me around and sprayed something in my face it smelt like grapefruit.

**Wanda POV**

Footsteps finally, Mel's face grew brighter and I'm sure mine did too. Sunny was sobbing in the corner of the cave probably too hard to hear. I ran out and saw Ian; he was carrying a body in his arms. A girl she looked horrible with a bloody cut on her forehead and a bruised cheekbone. Even how horrible she looked and that she was the same kind of me I felt hate going through my whole body. My Ian in danger, a shudder went through my body. Pet's body wasn't used to hate and it made my little heart flutter. Mel had hate written all over her face also. Ian set the girl on the ground to wrap me in a big hug. The other Seeker was worse, he was male. Sunny ran and if she was bigger she would have knocked Kyle down. I looked at the girl studying her features more closely, dark brown hair in two scraggly braids, the little shiny Seeker badge pinned to her shirt. I shuddered and then felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders.

**Doc POV**

I hummed to myself a Christmas tune and washed my hands. Isaiah had a fever but I easily took care of it and he was happily resting in the cot. The soul medicine was in the sturdy cabinet, we needed more hopefully Wanda brought more back Heal. We would do fine without it but it's always best to be on the safe side. Better safe than sorry. I heard excited talking and laughing they must be back from the raid. I gently dried my hands and before leaving to help them I felt Isaiah's forehead. Not too hot or too cold. I felt bliss finally we have found a cure. Before I was two steps out the door Kyle, Jared and Mel came running toward me followed by Wanda and Ian. They had four bodies in their arms two were both male and the ones bloody, I quickly got the two cots ready and lay the people down. One was female the other male, they were in pretty bad shape.

"What happened to them?" I asked incredulously, looking at the bloody cut on the women's face.

"They are Seekers who got into a car crash," Jared explained. "Kyle found that one,"-he pointed to the male- "Ian had to find the female,"

"Ian?" I asked picking up Isaiah in my arms he's getting pretty heavy. "Could you take him to Lucina, tell her he needs a lot of rest if his fever gets worse to bring him down again."

He nodded and took Isaiah out of my arms and walked away. Melanie reached inside a burlap bag and set the medicines on the counter. I thanked her and got to work on the souls faces, the man was worse than the girl. Ian came running back when I was down with the female and had started on the male, Jeb was with him.

"Doc, Doc," He said hurriedly and put a hand on his heaving chest. "There's something wrong with her,"

I followed his extended arm to the unconscious girl lying on the cot.

"What?" Did I forget to patch up any of her wounds or was she bleeding again?

"I found her alive and awake, she looked really surprised. She wasn't scared though just happy she _wave_ and she seemed excited and happy," Ian's words were confusing and everyone even Jared looked confused.

"Not scared at all," Melanie whispered.

"Well at first she thought I was going to shoot her but then she asked if I was human real excited." Ian answered running his fingers through his inky hair.

Jeb's eyebrows went up and opened to speak when a voice interrupted him.

"What the hell?" The women's purplish eyes were open in surprise; she was looking straight at Wanda.

**Hope you like this chapter****. **


	12. Silver eyes

**Anna POV**

Those eyes, her eyes, they were eyes of an alien. They were like my eyes, this is a trick to take Flower out of me and kill me. I gasped again and seven heads turned toward me. 12 pairs were solid colors of brown, blue, green, hazel and the other was a gray with a shimmer of silver.

"You're crazy! What the hell are you doing, helping that parasite?" I gasped; only the human with the beard was curious stepping toward me with his hands forward. Being mad angery was hard since my stomach felt woozy. Everything felt happy. Stupid soul medicine."Get away from me!"

"You need to calm down," A tall thin man soothed gently. "Please just calm down."

"_I _don't need to calm down!"I shrieked back and fixed my eyes on the delicate blonde. How much force would I have to use to bloody her thin little nose? I had just got into a car crash but I couldn't feel better. My hands balled up into fists and I got up a little. The heavy man with the blue that carried me hear stepped in front the little parasite. He was being _protective._ I growled sharply and suddenly big strong arms were holding me down as I kicked the air, the thin man came forward the can of spray and I smelt pomegranates before I black again.

**Jamie POV**

"Sharon," I complained. "Why do I have to do your chores again?"

"You interrupted my class again on something _Wanda _told you." She snarled at me. "I don't care what _Wanda _says or does,"

"I do," I replied and followed arms across my chest and stuck my chin out.

"Do your chores." She commanded and then turned around to leave.

"Wait, Sharon!" I called and then trying not to grimace I added. "I'm sorry,"

"Hmmph," She huffed and turned around again.

"What else do you want me to say?" I asked annoyed.

"Say it when you mean it," She replied angrily.

"You are right. I don't mean it." I smiled cunningly and watched as her face turned from anger to shock.

"Jamie Stryder you are really pushing it," She growled. "I am your cousin, okay. You listen to me not Wanda,"

"Wanda's my sister and I love her," I protested and muttered. "More then you."

Sharon wasn't talking and she dropped the bucket of water on the ground. My whole pants were wet.

"Hey," I started to complain but then I saw her face. Pity and shame filled my whole body her eyes were filled with tears and her mouth was trembling. She was gonna cry, I thought suddenly in shock.

"Shar-" Before I got her full name out she turned and ran. I sat in the puddle of water feeling like an ass.

**Wanda POV**

I stepped hesitantly toward the girl and Ian moved with every step. I helped Doc take the soul out of the male Seeker and then Doc insisted I eat then do the female. All of us made our way to the kitchen. I didn't see her coming, but Ian pulled me out of the way in time. Sharon was running through the cave hall sobbing.

"Sharon!' Mel shouted in concern but Sharon growled. "Go away,"

'What was that all about?' Jared asked and Ian and Kyle both shrugged. We got our food that Sunny and Lily brought to the kitchen. We sat next to Jamie; he had his hands in his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked my motherly instincts kicking in.

"Nothing," He shrugged, but you could tell he was hiding something.

"Did you make fierce Sharon cry?" Kyle joked and laughed.

Jamie groaned and tried to get up but Jared pulled his shoulder down.

"Jamie?' He asked sternly.

"Fine,' He admitted. "I made her cry,"

"Jamie," Mel angrily said. "What did you do that for?"

"She was saying bad stuff about Wanda," He defended himself.

"Go," Mel said sharply. "Go apologize.'

"I tried but-"

"But nothing," Melanie finished. "Go apologize,"

"Fine," He muttered and got up and went to go talk to Sharon.

"I feel bad for the kid," Ian said but shut his mouth when Mel glared at him.

**Jamie POV **

"Sharon," I called loudly through the hallway. "Sharon! Please I'm sorry,"

I walked toward her and Doc's room and knocked twice. I heard shuffling in the room she must be in here.

"Go away," Said a muffled response and louder. "Leave me alone, Jamie,"

I opened the door and saw Sharon lying on her bed on her side with a pillow on her head. She turned around to face me, her eyes were red and her face was tearstained and swollen, man she looked horrible. I flinched away from her murderous expression.

"Don't you know better than to barge in?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Hasn't _Wanda, your_ favorite person in the world, taught you that?"

"Sharon I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," I apologized, trying not to let her get to me. "Please don't be mad at me,"

"With a world full of parasites everybody has to be nice to each other, right," She sneered. "Did _Wanda _teach, you that?"

"Just leave Wanda out of it," I said calmly even though anger was burning in my veins.

"Why, since you love to talk about her all the time,' She laughed without any humor.

"Listen Sharon, I'm trying to apologize," I said.

"Don't bother cause you don't mean it," She snarled. "Get out,"

"But-,' I tried to say but she cut me off. "Leave!"

I bent my head and walked out and the door slammed behind me. I walked back to the kitchen where everyone was sitting or standing but chattering like monkeys.

I raised my arms when I saw Mel in defeat. "She didn't listen to me,"

**Anna POV**

I had woken up, there was no hope. No hope at all. I was damned to the deepest pit in hell. I let myself fade I knew I could run but they would gun me down. It's not like I didn't see the shiny metal held within reach. My life was in ruins now I was caught by souls and betraying humans. To think that I thought everything would turn out right. I was not human and now they knew. By the way where was Flower?

_I'm here, _She whispered, her presence was weak.

_You okay? _I hated to admit this but I was pretty worried about her.

_I guess, _She was happy that I cared about her.

_Of course, I do, _I told her and I felt her presence stronger with happiness.

_I know you're going to die,_ Flower whispered and I knew she was crying and couldn't continue.

_Oh, thanks. That makes me feel so much better, _I muttered sarcastically.

_Hey, look whose feeling better, _She laughed softly laughing at my sarcasm.

_Not me, _I answered laughing too. _I love you._

_I love you, too, _She answered. _You're strong, pretty, brave and funny._

_And your pretty sweet for a life sucking cockroach, _I laughed and quickly said after feeling her sadness. _Kidding._

_I know you are, hopefully, I'm just thinking how I'll go on knowing- knowing that your -_Flower was sobbing uncontrollably even the feeling of hope I gave her couldn't stop her tears- _dead._

_Whatever happens we'll always be sisters, _I said bravely though my insides were like jelly.

_Always, _She murmured and faded.


	13. Body

**Alex POV**

I awoke to voices of people around me and my eyes flew open, something was wrong. Where was that annoying soul? He must have been taken out I would be discarded; I only felt a light touch of horror since the parasite medicine was making me all jittery and warm.

"He's waking up," A bell-like voice excitedly said and I looked around, four people were standing here, a dark- haired man with blue eyes, no silver, just blue holding a small woman. She turned and her eyes were silver, I gasped.

"It's- you- parasite – human," I managed to say.

"Wanda, will you please go? Give him some space." A tall man, thin man told the girl though the man also left.

"Listen, we are a coven of humans," The man began but I interrupted. "Wasn't that thing I saw a parasite?"

"Yes, I was getting to that part," He muttered and then continued. "Ok, so the _girl _you saw is named Wanda – please no interrupting- well, anyway, Wanda came in a girl's body to search for their lover. The girl became attached to Wanda and they put her into an unoccupied body, she is now with Ian. The girl, Melanie is with her lover, Jared."

Across from me a girl and a man were kissing and hugging, both human. "So, I take it, that they are Melanie and Jared, huh?"

"Good guess." The man smiled. "I'm Doc and we have more humans and another soul Sunny but she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked looking at a tank with two souls in it.

"Maybe, depends on what it is." He looked uneasy.

"My para- soul that invaded my body is Singing Trees I don't know which one he is but can you kill him?' I asked glaring at the tank and looked to the side to see Flower lying on her side, an electrical zap ran throw my body. I couldn't help it Singing Trees was in love with her.

"Well, we can't do that but we can send him to another planet," Doc said calmly.

"No!" A voice rung out from behind me and I turned to see Flower sitting up. "Hell, no"

"Oh, are you okay?" The doctor asked and stood in front of her and she answered in a annoyed voice. "Yes I am,"

"How long have you been awake for?' Doc asked.

"Since you started explaining about Melanie. Jared and Wanda." She answered and stared at me, glaring. "I don't care what you want? I don't want Singing Trees to leave?"

"You're not as brave and strong as your parasite is. Don't let it fool you, it loved Singing Trees not you." I answered my fisted clenched and she glared at me again her purplish eyes grating mine.

"Don't ever talk about Flower that way!" She shrieked. "Flower wasn't in control of me I was of her. I could speak, move, and think for myself, so don't you call me weak. I bet you were locked inside your own body, using all your strength and losing."

"This world has been flooded with parasites and you decide to fall in love with one. Talk about sleeping with the enemy-" I was then interrupted by a hard male voice. "Enough,"

We both turned the male and female had stopped nuzzling and were now standing, straight and tall.

"Both of you, enough! We've all heard enough." He commanded.

"Took you long enough the last time I checked you two were fooling around. Get a room!" I was angry and I usually took all my anger out on anyone.

Jared glared at me and I smiled. Doc put a hand on his bulging shoulder. "Calm down!"

"You," He stared at Flower or whatever her human name was. "want to keep Singing Trees,"

"Yes," She grinned at me and I glared back.

"Then we will keep him, how about Flower?"

"Yes of course, but can we get rid of him," She pointed at me.

"Sorry, no" Doc said and it was my turn to grin while she glared.

**Anna POV**

Melanie, a strong beautiful girl, her partner Jared and Wanda, and a soul would help me find a body for Singing Trees and Flower. Hopefully he would like me because he didn't know that Flower was actually me. When they first suggested the idea, I totally was not for it but when I thought about it, it really was the best option. I smiled, so there was help for humans. In two days we left, Ian, Wanda's partner came along and a boy, Jamie did also since he begged and begged.


End file.
